Insert Title Here
by flame of destiny
Summary: The concert of Nocturne Melodies pulls him in. destinys intertwined? Rated T for saftey. ZEMYX paring zexionXdemyx
1. make me

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

Insert Title Here

Normal day. Normal year. Normal life. Nothing was different. You get up and go to school, do your homework, go to bed repeat.

It was mostly a good day, sun was shinning, only one cloud out and perfect tempature. Nothing could go wrong.

''Buddy, you've got to eat _something_. I mean, I've like never seen you eat anything.''Zexion shook his head to this.

''...Axel. I'm not hungry for the last time. And I do to eat... just it has never been in front of you...''Zexion said a hint of irritation it his voice. He looked down and started pushing his food side to side. He did eat just lately he hasn't been eating to right. Probably stress from school tests an stuff.

''You know. I just don't get you. You sit there all day and don't talk to anyone. Don't you get lonely or something? You need a girlfriend... badly.''Axel watched his friend in hope that he might just some kind reaction to what he just said.

Non.

''Do not.''

''Okay then you need to get out a little more your as pale as _ice_. I'm taking you to a street concert or something. And you can't say no. I'm taking you and you can't say anything about it!''Axel got up from the bench and pointed to Zexion.''I'm taking you to a place called Rose Thorn. You can't say no! I've _SEEN_ your day planner! Okay? I'll be at your house tomorrow at six'. Got it memorized? Good. See-ya buddy!''Axel then turned around and walked away leaving Zexion even more speech-less or more Anti-social than before ethier which.

''...Why do I put up with this...''Zexion mumbled as he got up and left.

Mistaken it was already going wrong...

----

Zexion looked at the time. He had an hour and a half before Axel came. With a sigh he got up and stared at his dresser for a moment before finding something to wear.

----

He heard a knock at the door and closed his eyes for a second. Maybe just, maybe he would wake up somewhere else.

Nope.

He walked down the stairs, to the door and heard the last voice he wanted to here Axel's.

''Hey open the door I kn- oh...''Zexion opened the door and left Axel in mid-sentence. They stared at each other for a second until Axel couldn't take it anymore.''Come...now. We leave and hope you get a tan.''

''Do you have a car?''

''No.''

Zexion sighed. He didn't mind walking just it was sort of... raining. No raining was an understatement, it was pouring. The thunder was loud and seemed so close when it would strike.

How could it be perfect tempature one day then worst the next?

''Wait.''Zexion walked over to the coat rack and grabbed two umberelas.

''Good idea.''Axel grabbed the one handed to him and popped it open, Zexion did the same. They walked outside and left.

----

''How did you plan on getting me this tan on a day like this exactly?''Zexion was getting tired after what seemed like and hour walk.''And are we even going to get there on time?''

''I thought it was going to be good weather like yesterday. I don't watch the news anymore, not after what happened on the news set and that guy went all crazy and cannablistic and started eating people...It's only been an hour and a half of a walk. And it doesn't start until another hour. We'll be lucky if we don't have to wait outside. Cuz you can see it up ahead.''Axel pointed up to a machine that looked like it was used once before but got destroyed.

''I'm pretty sure thats not Rose Thorn..''

''No. its not. Its in the town Midgar.''Axel sighed and slowed down a bit. He's probably getting tired too.

''What is that machine? Do you know?''Zexion asked curiously.

''It's a mako reactor according to a guy I asked last time I was here.''Axel speed up again and waved for Zexion to come. ''We're here. See?''

They were there and lucky them they didn't have to wait to get in. the play that was last on just ended so they were able to get in and wait for the concert to be set up.

And also cuz the guard seen they had passes and felt sorry for them...

----

Chapter one is done. I will try my best to update as soon as possible but with my b-day and stuff it will be hard. Hope you liked this chapter. If I don't get at least one Review by the time I'm done with chapter 2 I might not continue until I know I have one person who likes the story. Please R&R


	2. the concert

Disclaimer: i own nothing and never will.

Insert Title Here

Zexion and Axel chose a table in the far back. There weren't many people in the back as the band came out on stage.

There were screaming fans and even some people who were there just because they didn't like the band. There were five people, two base guitars, one singer, drums and one electric guitar player.

''Hey Axel who are the people in the band?''Zexion knew he was out of character but he had to ask.

''Wow... that's the last thing I imagined you asking. Well the one who plays the keyboard is Rikku. The one who plays the drums is the other Riku. They just call them H and D the beginning of the last names. Harin and Derine. The one who has the base guitar and is singing is Demyx. The one who is playing the Electric guitar is Paine. And the other one playing the base is Roxas.''Axel said pointing to the people as he said them.''Why?''

''Curiosity got the best of me.''Zexion said looking around at the band again as they started playing. Music flowing all ways. Almost angelic. Zexion couldn't help but keep staring.

_The lust thats surfing through me-_

_forces me to,_

_I don't want to hurt you._

''Zexy. You must really like this band...''

''Huh?''Zexion snapped oout of his daze to see Axel smirking at him.

''Your like completely hypnotized by there music.''Zexion frowned a bit.''I got backstage passes if you want one. I always get them just in case.''Axel laughed and handed Zexion the gold pass. Axel got up from the table.''I'm going to the front. Maybe I'll see you backstage. Oh. And if you don't use the pass give it to me. Kay? See-ya.''Axel walked up the the screaming fans and with a few shoves and pushes he was gone.

_Every time I look into your eyes-_

_the pain just won't go away..._

Zexion sighed and looked at the pass. It was bright gold, covered in plastic and had numbers on it. Yep. Its a pass.

_It's not like I meant to hurt you..._

He got up from the table and looked around, all he could see were fans. The screaming was horrible and it got extremely hot too. But yet. He loved it. Zexion walked over to the back of the screaming fans. The lights were shinning in all direction, moving to the beats.

The band members were moving all over the stage. The girl Axel called Rikku was banging her head, making her hair thrash all over. Paine was the only really stationary one on stage. The boy Riku looked like he was going to jump up any minute. Roxas _was_ going to break a string if he kept made the pick go hard on it like that. And Demyx was just... **all** over the place, running from one end of the stage to the other. Going extremely close to the audience. What a band.

----

sorry for it being late (3 days later than thought.) and extremely short just I'm going to north carolina _very_ soon (4 days) and just with packing and other stuff barely any time for writing sadly...Sorry for the lame lyrics don't kill me... R&R would be very nice (cuz I forgot how to spell a bigger word for nice. TT..


	3. wow, the way backstage

Disclamier : i own nothing.

[Insert Title Here

Chapter 3

Results After the concert : fell – 6 times, hit – 3 times, and moshed - 4 times.

Well all together not _TO_ bad of a night.

''Axel where are we going?''Zexion asked, feeling stupid, considering that Axel did say that they were going back stage.

''Well... I think its over there... to go backstage I mean, Ya' know?''He replied looking a tad frustrated.

Sighing I looked around there had to be at least 100 people left here, all mostly Goths, Punks... maybe some Emos... Making a disgusted sound he closed his eyed for a moment feeling sick that he even thought the word, he hated being called that he shouldn't be calling anyone it, infront of them or not.

'''You know...Zexy if you keep making distorted faces and strange dying noises im going to put you in the hospital.''

_probably wouldn't mind if i was away from you...,_Zexion thought a smile dancing at the corner of his mouth.

'Well,were here finally!'' Axel said raising his hands in the air and doing _**THE**_ taboo. ''booyah!''slaping his face zexion frowned deeply and turned to Axel.

''You said. That you would never do. That again.''He shook his head and started going the way theyve been going the last...hour.

''So short!?!?!?! what the heck were you thinking?????????!!!!''

yes i know this is very short . With school, homework, chores, ect. I only have time to do them in the mornings, very late night, and weekends on in off.

Yes the upload thing is working now yay!


	4. kiss so sweet

Disclamier:I DO not OWN IT (snicker)

[Insert Title Here

Chapter 4

Zexion's P.O.V.

''We...are...here!!!''Axel said heading toward the stage.

''there is nothing there.''I pointed out flatly.

''Oh yes there is! Its over there. See that door? Yeah...''

'Uhh...'I thought sweating from the heat. It was getting late too... I looked around couriosity getting the best of me I asked. ''Whats that for?'' Pointing to a plain black stall with a goth like guy smoking behind it. When I say things thhey seem more like statements... Well drama can be takin' out of the list of things i can be when I leave college. Not that I ever had one...

''That? That my dear friend is the beginning and end of life right there.''Axel said smirking. Giving him a WTF??!!? look, he sighed. Cool, he was actually going to tell me what it is...

''Its a rave stall, you know... Glow sticks, ect...stuff to take to underground partys and some concerts.''

''Oh'' Was all I could say, because unfourtunatly, no i had no clue what he was talking about except that you could take glow sticks to partys and concerts...

''Do you guys have passes?''A bored voice said. Startled I stared for one second before digging out the pass in my pocket. Taking a second glace at the man i noticed he wore a plain black outfit with a logo on it saying :Auqa Fibbulias, a ear set, and a chart. He looked pretty buff, with bald head. For some reason it seemed tipical to Axel. ''Pass?'' he said a little ridgeder.

''Oh...uh, here.''Handing him the pass I followed Axel through a hallway leading to a hangout sort of place. Cool looking chairs, a Big tv, food, drinks, ect... It looked like a hangout for teens...

''This is...different...''Axel said looked confused and amused at the same time.''hottie at 12:00! See ya zex.''Axel said slowly making his way toward a group of people, looked like 3 boys and one girl...

Sighing I looked around, confused on where to go...''Oh my gosh...''Closing my eyes for a second a went to a corner close to another group of people. They were all dress practicly the same except that they wore a little different colors than the other. All black, some purple, some red, and some green, that was the main colors. The pants they wore had chains all over them. 'wow' was all i could think not because it was horrible but because of how pale and desperate they looked. ''Do I look like that?'' I mumbled to myself, seeing as how i was that pale and was wearing something like it.

''Wicked...'' I heard one say and they all looked up staring at him. ''sorry'' he mumbled and they all went back to staring at the ground.

'what the heck was that about?...' i thought not paying attention to my expresion which i now realized probably looked like i was furious or something. Lightening my face I looked at the ground like they were.

''Hey peoples!'' Said a familiar voice. Looking up I saw the leader of the band, Demyx I think...

'not to bad looking..'I thought.'Wait a minute i'm not GAY! Gez how could i think that..'I widened my eyes for an instant.

''Yeah... i brought a friend along, his names Zexion, but Where is he...heh, knowing him he probably left...no. Wait hes over there. Come on.''I heard Axel's voice getting nearer and nearer. ''nooo...''I thought desperately.

''Zexion! Meet Roxas.''Axel said pushing him forward almost making him fall.

''Axel! Gezz! Make me fall on my ass!''Roxas said regaining his balance. Axel snickered. ''Nice to meet you Zexion...''Roxas said in a bland voice.''Nice to meet you too...''I said back looking him over.

Blonde Spiky hair, tight pants and shirt, a belt hanging around his waist, with the shirt having a crude picture of blood and a knife on it, the pants were dark colored jeans, earings that if he took off would have big gaping holes in them, a eyebrow percing, a lip percing, he was wearing eye liner, converse, chains on the pants.

Axel ran his hand down Roxas's ear to his chin. Roxas smacked Axel.

''Hello! You guys are...?''Demyx's voice came out to them.

''Axel.''

''um and they are roxas and zexion.''Axel said pointing to me and roxas.

''Hey!''demyx chirped in. smiling crookedly. It almost made me smile. But i held it back. Demyx sat in a chair by where they were standing.

''you guys sitting or what?''Demyx asked staring at us eyebrows raised.

''no, me and roxas got something to do, right Roxas?''Axel said giving a slight wink to roxas.

''..please...''Roxas said rolling his eyes and following axel and leaving.

''okay what about you?''Demyx asked.

''I'll stand.''I said plainly.

After a few seconds of scilence Demyx began to sing or whispering, I couldnt tell the difference.

''Take the boy to the back and cover up his ears, we've got some dirty little secrets we don't want him to hear,'' the next part i couldnt hear. But just stared at him either way. '' well chain to the bed so he wont run away then we take the piggy bank and cash it in on our way, so we chase your dreams and never let them go down here, decoraaaaations decoraaaaations decoraaaaations, decoraaaaations so we kick it in the back, make it all go away, take some pills make the pain go away and throw your voice away, cuz someone else is paid to light the hits so you can talk till your rich un till your cheak bones hurt and then a little baby talk to make sure you still heard its all about the pointless perks that we all pay for to pay for ourselfs, decoraaaaaaations decoraaaations, decoraaaaaations , decoraaaations...''Demyx finished smoothly. I thought maybe I should have looked away just then.

''Oh shit! Um sorry.?''He said having a apologetic face.

''No its okay, it was good,.''I said. Double shit i shouldnt on have said that.

''heh... hey you wanna go to my dressing room im bored and i hate going in there alone it gives me the creeps...''He asked looking bright.

''um, sure?''I said, confused.

''yay! Follow me.''He Said i followed.

'okay so here i am backstage with someone who is practitcly turning me gay, just sang a song and is now wanting me to follow him to his dressing room? I dont know about this...' I thougt as we reached the dressing room.

''In, in !''He said opening the door.

'okay.

''um hey theres something i want to tell ya...''Demyx said scratching his ear.''I um...I kinda like you and i uh... well um.. are you gay or bi?''

''umm, i uh im bi.''I said actually not sure and confused.

''Oh great! I uh wanted to ask you if you wanted to go... out. With um. Me? Maybe?''He asked turning red.

'yes say yes!' my head was saying but my mind was saying 'nooo!!!!!!''

Ill follow my instincts, ''yes?''

Damn! I just did not!

''Sweet! Uh ill give you my number writing it down he gave the paper to me.

''call me? Sweet. We have to get out of here they wonder where i went.''Giving me a crooked smile he kissed me cheak and went out of the room.

My heart felt like it stopped.

okay peoples no zexion didnt die or faint okay? I will update sooon.


	5. truth hidden behind the eyes

Disclamier: i own nothing 

[Insert Title Here

Chapter 5

Zexion's P.O.V.

As I lay on my bed I can't help but think about Demyx, its been about two days since then but its like I can't move on, so.  
getting up and reaching my phone I pick up a piece of paper on it was the phone number : 215-2832.

slowly grabbing the phone, I dialed it, hoping, that no one will answer...

''hello?'' the voice said tiredly, oh crap I forgot about the time.

''um...hey, its Zexion.''

''Zexion?! I thought you'd never call and that you just were going to sell my phone number or something!''Demyx said happily.

''I wouldn't do that even if I didn't call you.''I said calmly.''So...''

''So... Do you wanna go to... um...somewhere this weekend? Or tonight if your feelin' up to it. I'm probably not going back to bed now. do you like coffee?''

''yeah?...if i didn't I would be asleep for two days straight.''

''Okay then do you wanna go to the Hard Rock Cafe, tonight, this weekend?''Demyx said hopefully.

''Not tonight. This weekend ...possably, between 3:00 and 6:00,.''I said wondering why I was doing this, just a gut feeling told me too...

''Yeah, okay I'll pick you up, where do you live?''

''On Lane, and Wolf street.''

''Oh... okay I know where that is, thats right by where Roxas lives...''Demyx said like he had just realized something very important.

''okay than see you this weekend?''I asked/said/ sort a.

''Yeah see-ya!''Demyx said, I could almost see him smiling.

just as I was getting ready to hang up I heard a ''YES.'' being whispered, yet excited. Maybe not everyone one in this world hates my guts...

---------------

[Thursday night

''dude! you seem so... jumpy lately! whats up?''Axel said hanging his arm around me, I fell over a little and just looked at the ground.

''hey will you just answer tis one question for me?''He asked, I thought this over, ''only one right, can't be to bad...''I thought.

''sure.''I said sighing.

''why don't you talk? i mean come on there has to be a reason.''He explained, moving his hands a little bit while he was talking.

I hesitated, then said''Because if I talk I'm annoyingly truthfull, and then everyone would want to burn me when they see me.''I said resonably.

''okay just act out today! tell the truth i want to see what you'd say!''

''no''

''30 bucks!''He challenged, and i did need some more money for a little bit more food and the apartment...

''fine.''

''so where are we going?''he asked handing the money over.

''I dont care, and don't know. so get off my back for a minute.''I said, it felt good to say it outloud.

''dang! is that what you think?''he said, his eyes shocked.

''yes i do have a problem?''

that night before I go to bed

''okay.''I thought.''everyone offically hates me, me being truthfull is bad.''I keep thinking.

''tired...''I said and streched, getting out of my chair at my computer i layed back down onto my bed, and immediatly fell asleep.

(at the house in the afternoon)

''ello'' i said, as i struggled to the door, opening it i seen demyx, sitting there smileing, a little suprised at what i was wearing but besides that he was happy.

''come in...''I said and motioned for him to sit on my couch. Dragging myself to the bathroom i looked into the mirror to find a black eyed, ruffled hair, zexion looking straight back, i felt very horrible that very second, because it just sunk in that demyx was HERE.

waiting for ME.

-------

i will write more very soon.

tired...

oh and please do not call that number, it is a random number and i know some probably will but when you get the police on your ass maybe you'll think about it a little more.

i will update soon! its a promise!


	6. Hard Rock Cafe'

Disclamier: i own nothing

[insert title here

Chapter 6

Zexion's P.O.V.

I looked at myself in the mirror, pale as always, but I seriously need to lay off the eyeliner bit, it just makes me look dead. I won't change my clothes though... my ''Future clothes'' as Axel calls it. But I don't know I mean my outfit right now is, a black shirt with gray scribbles like things traveling from the bottom of my sleeve to my neck on the arms, a blue studded belt, with baggy black pants with pockets all over past my knee, and at the end of them there are belts the make my pants scrunge together a bit, (but they dont look like jamacain pants, its a ''cool emo/goth'' thing), and my boots are black and look like they could be combat boots but aren't. the last thing i have with me is my ''signature'' i guess you could call it (since i'm wearing it most the time), I have an I-pod which i carry around all over but my headphones rest around my neck, and they are huge and white with a techno look to them.

since he has only waited a couple minutes i'm going to take a minute on my hair, change it from completely silver and weirdly layered like usuall and change it to a black stripes all over in it and straighten it a bit, even though i hate doing my hair...

I walked out and looked around for Demyx, cause of course hes not where I last seen him.

''Demyx!'' I called out plainly, hereing a reply of ''over in the...um...dinning room, thing place'' I headed for the kitchen which a lot of people have mistaken a lot of times. I walked in to find Demyx looking at a picture on my stack of books by my table, I tryed to hid that.

I walked over to the picture and picked it up and put it back face down. Demyx looked at me weirdly. ''Who are they? Your family? You look happy.''

''They are no one important.''I said blandly. He appeared to either be thinking or just frowning but I knew he was about to try and pry it out of me.

''Why won't you tell me?''He asked looking me straight in the eye.

''because I don't have to.''I replied narrowing me eyes. Apparently he knew he hit a soft spot and suddently said.''You ready to go?!''And smilied a chezzey smile like always.

''Why not.''I said a little sarcasticly

----------------

As we made your way to his car I noticed it was a black BMW.

''Nice car.''I said with a little sneer.

''why thank you.''He replied sarcasticly. Making his head roll in a circle like his eyes were.

As we got in the car I keep thinking how weird it must be- i mean us being together. Me who people call emo, and him who people call a jock/punk. Today he was wearing a dark gray shirt with the words ; MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. on it with scratched like writing and it had the design of a wolf on it and he was wearing rave pants, (pants that have chains etc.), not his normal outfit but okay I guess.

----------------

when we got to the cafe barely anyone was there. it was a nice looking place with a stage and some apps.

we sat down at one of the back tables and of course he started questioning.

what have i, what if (etc.)

after he was done with the hour long questioning, we just sat there for a couple minutes. I got annoyed.

I took in a deep breath and asked''what're we going to do now?'' He seemed to be thinking (if you call squinting your eyes and looking at the ceiling thinking)

''I don't reall-'' he began

''oh my GAWD!''I girl who i supposed worked here sprinted up. ''do you think you could play for us??!''She asked eyes widened smiling. then added'' OH sorry my name is Kairi.'' and smilied again.

Demyx looked at me questioningly.

''don't care.''

he smilied and nodded to the girl. She squealed and smiled back. (why am i with freakish people that smile after everything i mean a person walks up to them and says there dog died they ARE going to smile and then say something stupid like ''oh. no.'')

He got up and I lost sight of him after he first couple yards.

after a couple minutes the manager came out on stage an anncounced that he'd be playing.

after a couple MORE minutes Demyx just... walked on the stage, nothing special.

''Hey people! you know theres a lot more people here than i thought...maybe ... the manager could just pay me?!.''Demyx look over to the manager.

a couple of seconds later demyx got a full hit in the face with a rag. ''Oh. thanks!''

''okay people anyways since i dont have my friends ''/'' band with me im useing a sub! she knows all of our songs and play a killer guitar so I would ''almost'' have no one else to play except her!''

Kairi stepped out smiling wth a plain rythum guitar. She sorta suited the stage...

''Hi people! my name's Kairi Division!''She said and a couple people wistled.

''okay the song we're playing right now is ''part 2''!''He looked over to kairi and she nodded.

''here it goes! Scene begins as a telephone rings. Chokes a gasp at the awful news brings. A phone call she's been avoiding. She knows  
he's reached the end. Hooked up to the respirator. It breaths life into my callused lungs. My heart beats getting fainter.  
I know my time has come.''It was amazing. his voice was ringing though out the place. his voice was hypnotic and could put you in a trance.

''It's getting colder been trying to show her that I'm not the one to be there beside her now I'm crossing over can no one  
console her alone she'll remain with no way to end this pain.  
Now I realize the things I have done to you why you gave your love with all your heart.  
(All of the things that I wanted in this world) (What have I done to you) (Hands went way to fast) With all that a heart could  
give.''It amazed me that someone could have that good of a voice. I found I couldn't look away.

''Intentions that you'll never know the reason why I have to lead astray I gave you a life time of pain and remorse (Mistakes  
that were never yours) the wrong in my life can never be right. (It flashes before my eyes)  
(All alone)  
Bright light is calling me upward.  
(A ghost for now)  
I follow and leave you below  
Now you're all alone.  
And I leave you with nobody by your side.  
Not to hurt you ever again  
Never break your spirit for me.  
Now I'm all alone.''With Demyx, Kairi was amazing to not as good as the origanal but good enough to where if there ever was a problem she could just come and help out...

''Still cherish the things that you have given to me.  
Bright light is calling me upward  
I follow and leave you below''Before I knew it the song was over. I was speechless to his performance I mean the concert was good but with him being in a closed space and hardly any noise it was amazing.

---------------

As we were walking out I just gazed up.

''Did you have a good time?''Demyx sort of pleaded. I had to come back to reality before replying.

''Yeah.''

''YES!''Demyx jumped in the air

-------------

heres the next chap ill update soon!

of and the song is not mine its : A thorn for every heart!!!

check um out there awsome!


	7. Axel? Hangover? what a pansy!

Disclaimer: arr i still own nothing.

[Insert Title Here

chapter 7

Zexion's P.O.V

I woke up to the familiar ringing of my alarm clock. My mind as still out of gear. I couldn't even open my eyes. I rolled over and let out a sigh. I didn't want to get up. I found the ability to open my eyes and I looked at the clock. It read 10:00 AM. My mind was still all whacked out from the night before. Everything came back to me and my mind adjusted to everything around me. 

As I staggered up out of my bed, I looked at my list of "things to do" beside my bed. It said absolutely nothing. No school, no work, no boyfriend, no friend, no nothing.

An interesting day this will be.

I sat down in my living room after getting into casual clothes, just a scary kids scaring kids t-shirt and some straight legged jeans that were skin tight and some vans, or skater shoes as they call it. I also surprisingly straightened my hair to where it was completely straight.

So with nothing to do on a Saturday night, I turned on the radio and laid down. I closed my eyes and thought of what I should do today. ...I could go and walk downtown. Its nice to walk around, here in cali. Everyone thinks I need a tan. Sooo.. why not? Jumping up from my couch I grabbed my phone and my wallet. Without a second thought I went out the door without grabbing my keys or locking it.

As I made my way down the streets I realized how I was going the exact opposite way of downtown and to Axel's house. I hadn't talked to him in days... 

When I reached the door to Axel's it was strangely quiet. Maybe he was asleep? Knocking on the door I heard him moan and I heard mumbling. He must have gotten drunk.. Last time his hangover was horrible. I knew he wouldn't open the door if he was drunk. So without hesitation I walked in and looked around. The floor was a mess with clothes everywhere and it was just a mess. Axel was sprawled out on the floor. He looked like a mess, his hair was kinda stuck to his face and it was flat, he was in his boxers with a t-shirt on. Beer cans were everywhere. Sighing I went over to him and kneed down to him.

"Axel? Hey buddy. Wanna go over to Mrs Robbinson's house and trash it? Just like you've always wanted to?"I said in a soothing voice. Maybe it would help.

He just moaned and dug his face into the carpet like he was in pain. Which he probably was in.

Grabbing his middle section and picking him up I dragged him over to his couch and went out into the kitchen to see if he had any drugs for pain.

My sister is a butthead so i have to stop hear and quit writing so she can get on. So yeah lol.

Btw SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR LIKE 200 YEARS! i feel bad but my comp crashed and craps happened and i gave up for a WHILE! lol soo heres part of it i'll prolly write something tommorrow after school and track and crap like that.


End file.
